monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gore Magala
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Sanctuary, Tower, Tower 3, Great Sea, Ruined Pinnacle, Painted Waterfalls |Monster Size = 2201.12 ~ 1549.59 |Monster Relations = Chaotic Gore Magala, Evangelion Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala |Generation = Fourth }} Gore Magala are monsters of an unknown type introduced in Monster Hunter 4. Physiology Gore Magala is a very unique wyvern, sharing traits and similarities to that of the Elder Dragons, possessing six limbs, including the clawed wings on its back. Though, its overall appearance and stance resembles a quadrupedal wyvern like the Nargacuga. Its body is covered in dark exoskeleton plates, with notable features including the hidden feelers that are folded alongside its face, the lack of visible eyes and fanged jaws that are actually parts of its external armor plates. The other unique part is its wings, which are covered in jet-black fur that resemble a tattered and ragged cape. The claws on its wings are extremely prehensile, and even seem to possess opposable thumbs. They are used for grabbing, help at running and maintaining stability. When not engaged in combat, Gore Magala tends to cloak its body with its wings by latching them onto its back. Abilities The pollen-like scales of Gore Magala are used to understand their environment and leave behind a trail that Gore Magala uses to see both predators and prey by heat, and also act as the vector for the pathogen known as the Frenzy Virus. As Gore Magala's senses increase and become better from these scales, its color under its wings will slowly change and get brighter. When its sense are at their highest peak, two feelers will poke out from its head and it will release large amounts of scales into the air. The hairs will darken the sky as if an eclipse was in the area and it will begin to walk on all six. This state is known as the Frenzy State. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 4 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Other Non-Subspecies Forms Chaotic Gore Magala Main Article: 'Chaotic Gore Magala'' '''Chaotic Gore Magala is a rare special Gore Magala individual that has failed to molt properly into a Shagaru Magala and has only molted half way on one side of its body. It also has a different music theme which has parts of Gore Magala's and Shagaru Magala's respective theme music as well as the Apex theme. This variant of Gore Magala first appeared in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate with a separate Icon, yet in game it does not have a separate name from an ordinary Gore Magala. Evangelion Gore Magala Main Article: 'Evangelion Gore Magala'' A Variant of Gore Magala first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. In-Game Description Music Themes MH4U Breakable Parts Notes General Notes= General Notes: *Gore Magala is the first flagship monster to be capable of infecting other monsters. *It is also the first flagship monster to lack eyes. *It is also the first "juvenile" flagship monster. *Gore Magala has some common features of an Elder Dragon. In particular, having six limbs, including the wings on its back. It also has some features in common with the quadrupedal flying wyverns, like the Nargacuga, some of its scales, notably the ones on its wings, have turned into a fur-like substance. *The purple colored patch where its eyes should be resemble the heat-detecting patches on a Gigginox. *Gore Magala's Frenzy Virus can spread to hunters (either directly or via the attacks of monsters that have succumbed to infection), which cancels natural recovery and severely reduces defense as well as causing the hunter to lose health if standing in a virus pool after a short incubation time. However, if the hunter inflicts a certain amount of damage on the monster who infected them (Or any other monster.) before the incubation time is completed, the virus will be purged and the hunter will receive a large bonus to their affinity and be immune to the virus for a limited time. *Frenzy Virus causes lowered resistance and abnormalities in the nervous system to any organisms that inhale Gore Magala's scales or hairs. *When in Frenzy Virus mode, the surrounding area becomes much darker. *Gore Magala's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Gore Magala bears some resemblance to the Xenomorphs of the famous "Aliens" franchise. *Gore Magala's roar has an eerie resemblance to the wailing and screaming of people. *Over time its perceptive ability will increase. This is indicated by the coloring on its wings changing from blue to purple. *Gore Magala's wings act like a large cape when it's not enraged. *Gore Magala's English name was first revealed by Yuri of Capcom-Unity in the January 27, 2014 episode of Monster Hunter Mondays, as the name is used on multiple official Japanese merchandise even before the announcement of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. **This is a similar case with Zinogre during Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *Gore Magala was the first fourth generation monster to have its localized English name revealed. *According to one of the Uniqlo Monster Hunter 10th Anniversary T-Shirts, the size of the foot of a Gore Magala is 135 centimeters, while its additional limbs are 241 centimeters. *A Gore Magala appears in the comic crossover Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man: Worlds Unite, first appearing in issue #10 of the comic Sonic Boom. *Although Gore Magala is the juvenile version of Shagaru Magala, it's slightly larger than its adult variant. *External official sources, such as the "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4," places Gore Magala in the Elder Dragon classification as the same species as Shagaru Magala. Despite this, Gore Magala can be trapped, and remains a ??? in Monster Hunter 4, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Monster Hunter Generations, Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate, and Monster Hunter Frontier Z. |-|MH4U Notes= Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Notes: *In the cinematic intro Gore Magala is seen attacking and killing a Tigrex. *Gore Magala will feed on Gargwa and Slagtoth to regain its stamina. *Gore Magala's face, feelers (Frenzy Virus mode only), wings and wingarms can be broken, and its tail can be severed and carved. *It can spread the Frenzy Virus around its legs, infecting hunters who come in contact with its hairs and scales but not in Frenzy Virus mode. *When in Frenzy Virus mode, its "Shadow shot" attack becomes a AOE attack. *Gore Magala can be knocked out of its Frenzy Virus mode similar to a fully charged Zinogre. It will also drop a shiny. Gore Magala's feelers will not glow as brightly as normal if it is close to being knocked out of Frenzy Virus mode as the glow starts to fade. *When exhausted, Gore Magala will start drooling a black fluid. **Gore Magala will also fail to shoot balls of the Frenzy Virus. However, it can still damage you if you get too close to its mouth. *When weak, Gore Magala will sleep in area 9 in the Ancestral Steppe. *When facing a higher or lower platform, its "wingarms" will cling onto the platform. *Gore Magala will only enter its Frenzy Mode if hunters who are engaging it remain infected by the Frenzy Virus for long enough. Because of this, it is possible that Gore Magala will not get an opportunity to enter its Frenzy State at all. |-|MHGen Notes= Monster Hunter Generations Notes: *Gore Magala will now enter its Frenzy State at least once a hunt. |-|Frontier Notes= Monster Hunter Frontier Notes: *Gore Magala is an Exotic Species (遷悠種) *Gore Magala gains a new rage mode known as True Frenzy. In this state its wings will change shape and spikes will grow across its feelers and neck. It will attack much more ferociously and perform new attacks. |-|MHXR Notes= Monster Hunter Explore Notes: *Even with the game saying that Gore Magala has the earth element, it doesn't seems to use any elemental attack. References External Links Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Localization & The Sacred Cow! Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:??? Monsters Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHXX Large Monsters